1. Field
Embodiments relate to a prismatic secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be formed by accommodating an electrode assembly in a metal can and injecting an electrolyte into the can. Then, the can may be hermetically sealed. The electrode assembly may include a including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. An electrode terminal may be disposed on the secondary battery. The electrode terminal may be insulated from the can. The electrode terminal may serve as one electrode terminal of the battery. The can may serve as the other electrode terminal of the battery.